Chad Roberts & Nostalgia Critic in Fungal-Zombie Apocalypse
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Is god fault for creating Fungal-Zombie Apocalypse and now humanity is close to extinction so the last survivors of Web Celebrites and Blogger and Fanfic Writer are attempted to surviving in Apocalypse for maybe years to come...
1. Chapter 1

So once in year April of 2013, God himself is testing on humanity's "dicks" for evillish purposes and He decided to mutated Cordyceps Brain Infection with airborne-style spores in from ants in south america and used on Human so to be rape people in heaven from earth so he has a long dick.

In May 16, 2013, And all Brazilian Orthodox Woman who literally have Portuguese ancestry, God gave a special ant a mutated Cordyceps Brain Infection to attack that woman's ass in next day she died at workplace area and come back as fungal zombie within few minutes and attack few of her co-workers and some of her spore that mutated so quick got both inside just infect forthteen more of her co-worker and including her boss and outside of her building which more than thirty two more people in her town.

* * *

May 18, 2013, Four-Eight more people are turned into Fungal-Zombies and least one-two deaths (one them are original patent one) and Couple more Spore release in whole town in that afternoon, At two hours later at same afternoon a high schoolgirl from same town got infected from a one of two spore and slowing develops depressing and mild hyper-aggressive tone at her friend and later attacked a jock and her Brazilian History teacher at her school, Later a Family guy named Jose, Jose got bitten from victim of infection and later he think that he getting symptoms of hyper paranoia & irrationally and go to doctor at town clinic put there several patient with same problem are doing same thing. So he better go out of town to find in city and he ask his wife that he need the children about that happen to himself. So after they get the out of town to find a hospital to check that to himself.

* * *

May 19, 2013 Forty-nine people turned into fungal-zombies and seven deaths in that town and few fungal-zombies are growing and releasing more least several to eleven spores around town and infected more hundred people of local area. The escape victim from that town is dead and his family running away from him and Jose now as fungal-zombie to try attacking his family and leading to big beach town in east brazil. And one hour the fungal-zombie jose is attack a elder owner of bar and later the infected bar owner attacking four people and eaten four old boy to death. Fungal-zombified Jose attacked least three people in that big town and eaten a nine year old black boy to death. In the original victims town is half overrun by Cordyceps Brain Infection and few people leaving town from busses and some did try called army to control infection but mostly failed to refused to believed of zombies are real.

* * *

May 20, 2013 Hundreds of original victims town and other brazilian town are original majorly overrun with seventy spores and second town with outbreak is quarter overrun by infection with ten to thirty spores and one is now patent zero for get one spore infection just getting from bus station. So the patent leading to Sao Paulo Airport for getting to Toronto meeting for her company. So went she fine on airplane until several hour or something like that, she getting symptoms and coughed few times and unintended spread infection in airplane and coughed some more.

* * *

May 21, 2013 Thousands of victims in now four-nine towns or possibly almost of brazilian province's area are more or less overrun of Cordyceps Brain Infection, The patient zero was found died while landing in Austin, Texas and four passengers are getting symptoms of Cordyceps Brain Infection later sadly they spreading more people in couple more airplanes what are already take off from airport and infecting in either London or Tokyo. The patent turned and attacked the air attendant neck and he scream for help and few air attendants are kicking the patent zero technically unconscious and take the infected and damage air servant to pamplance truck to take that guy to one of sao paulo's hospital. He later getting some signs of turning into fungal-zombie and patent zero is shooted her twenty six time in whole body at same airplane.

* * *

**The first few days of Infection is starting to infecting the world and few brazilians news channels in couple to few areas of brazilian province are mistaken the fungal-zombies for people who develops have sick psychotic disorders and one american new channel in Austin mistaked for being crazy but they got right about victim attack a male air attendant with huge bite mark put later same news channel that air a updated for same story that air attendant is attacking couple nurse at few seconds, and police officer try to shooted at head for fews times put air attendant parents are mad of officer for killing him. Put he did try to stop infection for now.**

**Later doctor check the two nurses and both them are infected of Cordyceps Brain Infection that is gay mutated to created spores.**

**Put too late for rest of world as it will destroyed humanity within weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2

In one day [May 22, 2013], Nostalgia Critic and CR aka Familiar Faces did review on equestrian girls movie for rested of time, so make CR complain like jackass and wait Nostalgia Critic want to do review so too make him even understand why to hate movie and that fag show post season 3 episode despite some the episode are good. Course CR aka Familiar Faces acting like irrational and hypocritical retarded by claim it make some them "Out of Character". Nostalgia Critic is mostly not buying it and accused for being hypocritical and irrational retarded and announced his show cancelled if to be rational and move on. CR is rage so much he Extremely Raped him and Screaming too death (**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**) in video and it caused both his website and youtube get few million viewers, CR eventually arrested by police and take him away from Nostalgia Critic and his channels that glad not have perverts at all.

* * *

Next Day [May 23, 2013], Doug Walker the guy who creates NC saiding it almost true and he delusional ex-web critic, so he banned from too make more episodes from his website, so Familiar Faces is permanently cancelled for good, Put several Satanic Brony cultists and CR fans want CR himself to be free and forced to make few episodes and show will retired, Doug keep refused and so his fans and other web hosts including somehow PewDiePie supported Doug and Nostalgia Critic for banned CR and his show Familiar Faces will be cancelled for good and Linkara is watching the news that CR is guilty for Sexual Assault and also declared him insanity defense and Nostalgia Critic is happy to be free from that perverted. And few people online is rumors about **fungal-zombies** is real, Linkara chat couple people at online and saiding is likely not real. And one cheater show links leak of couple video at sao paulo area that claimed they are fungal-zombies attack the police and bitten other four old people but linkara dismissed the video as obviously rioters put chater said looked the screen again and linkara is nearly believe is real but he just "maybe". So after the chat is off and he go to his tv and watched about new of fungal brain infection is bigger in south america, However according to newman said is testing and now declared that a Cordyceps Brain Infection is nearly now mutated to infected on humans . So linkara is now spreading to other web host that fungal-zombie apocalypse is coming in weeks away so they will make a new nation in northern canada that keep ours web review alive until his over. Some of Linkara's friends including the NC himself denies and accuses him lier, Put hey do check the news that there half of Brazil population are turned into Fungal-Zombies so now they believe in Linkara and say sorry to him for accuses him for lier and such.

He and others later leaved outside america and some got gun to shot all fungal-zombies and insane survivors. As now half of South America is now infected and Two hundred to One thousand people are infected outside South America. And few people are still unaware that Fungal-Zombies apocalypse is going on right now put several people at brazil and least few people from outside borders of Brazil saying is better leaving and leading to other continents just to be safety and everyone else live better too.

* * *

**It Ends the Channel Awesome existence to Fungal-Zombie apocalypse destroyed the viewers and leaving Pewdiepie and Tomska left to survived as the Actors and Actress lose the jobs and as well other jobs in world...  
**


End file.
